1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic vehicular transmission having a hydraulic engaging element to be engaged at the time of gear engagement (or gear-in) by a switching operation from a neutral range to a running range. In this specification, the term "automatic vehicular transmission" means an automatic transmission for a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this kind of transmission, if the pressure of hydraulic oil to be supplied to a hydraulic engaging element at the time of gear engagement or gear-in (also called an in-gear pressure) is suddenly increased at the time of gear-in, shocks will occur. In order to alleviate this kind of shocks, it is conventionally arranged to slowly increase the in-gear pressure.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, the in-gear shocks may be alleviated, but there is a disadvantage in that the time lag between the start of gear-in and the completion of the gear-in becomes large.
In view of the above point, the present invention has an object of providing a control apparatus in which the shocks and the time lag at the time of gear-in can both be reduced.